Summer Time Changes
by Sparrow Kess
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger off to finish her Healer Degree finds herself finishing it at the Dragon Reserve in Romania, with none other than Quiditch Stud Extraordinare and Master of the Dragons, Charlie Weasley. Marriage law in place. J.K. Rowling owns HP.


Marriage. That word was scary. I did not want to think about it. Not one bit. But then again when a marriage law was made it meant that I had to marry and it had had to be soon. Otherwise I would be forced to marry someone I could possibly hate the man that I might have to marry. It would not be Ron. I couldn't stand him. And I was not about to be his last resort of a wife or girlfriend. But who would want to marry me?

That's when it happened I received thousands of letters asking for her hand in marriage. But only the Minister of Magic would make sure I was safe.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who is so far the greatest minister in the history of them. He would give me a background check on all of them. Let me know who were secretly Death Eaters or who were just Muggle haters or who just hated MuggleBorns. It wasn't my fault. I just received a lot of petitions. My favorite had to be the one from the twins though. They gave it to me as a joke and I laughed with them.

Currently I was working on getting my Healer's license. And I was hoping long and hard that who ever I had to marry would be someone who would let me continue on to getting it. I wanted to do some good in the world.

I was the best and top in my class as always and there were a selective few who were going to be sent for training at different places. I was going to be sent to the Dragon Reserve in Romania, and I was quite excited. Dragons were pretty interesting to learn about. I felt like I was straying away from my normal and usual interests but this was exciting.

I came home from the day I found out about it. And since I was living with the Weasleys, Molly was pretty excited too. She mentioned something about her older son working there. But I didn't know really anything about it.

I did know that Charlie was the greatest seeker for Gryffindor before Harry was. I know he was cute and handsome and strong. And he worked at the Reserve in Romania. But he probably only saw me as Ron's girlfriend. Which that disgusted me. I couldn't stand Ron in that way. I was his last resort. No more was that going to be me, no way in hell.

Anyways Molly was making a big dinner to celebrate and she is making Charlie come home so he can meet me properly and that way I will have a friend there. Everyone was in an uproar because he was coming home. And I was going to be leaving with him as well. I felt like I was being rushed for time, I wasn't supposed to be leaving until Friday but plans changed so it looked like I was leaving five days ahead of plans. I talked to my teacher and he said everything would be fine, he would send my books to me once I was settled in.

The Minister also sent me some of the petitions too. Which none were decent enough so I couldn't do anything but decline and keep doing so. I was going to buy as much time as I could. Which my schooling was giving me all the time I needed, I hoped.

I packed my bags and books and everything else that I needed to pack. It only took me a few minutes. And I left everything where it was so I could head down and join the party.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs towards my room. They were light so I figured it was Ginny.

"Mione!" Ginny burst into the room.

I turned and looked at her. She had grown up so much in the last year or so, and she was much happier now that the war was over.

"Yes Gin?" I asked her. This had to be good if she ran all the way up here to tell me something important.

"Listen, Charlie maybe my older brother but you need to be careful around him. I've known what happened with a few of his past girlfriends. So be careful. He is a sweetheart but he has been cheated on in the past. So he is reluctant to start dating girls so if anything happens take it slow." Ginny explained.

"Gin, why are you telling me this? I'm not going to be dating anyone so soon. And I need to finish my schooling and find a way around the marriage law." I just shook my head at her.

"Because I know everything. You're a pretty girl, long curly brown hair, which you've tamed pretty damn well. You've got stunning chocolate brown eyes and curves that another girl, if it weren't me, would kill to have. Trust me, you're a guy magnet now."

I shook my head laughing.

"What ever you say." I followed her back down and outside to where everyone was. This was a big day for Molly. Her eldest adopted daughter was leaving to go off, and her eldest son was coming home for a little bit. So Molly went above and beyond with food and having a party. Not to mention that Harry's birthday was only a few weeks away, there would be another one of these parties, where Molly could go all out.

But everyone was gathered around someone. Someone who had to be important. Which means Charlie was here. None other than the famous Charles Weasley was standing before her in a matter of seconds. He was tall and gorgeous, his red hair had some blonde in it and it shone brightly. His eyes we're a stunning sapphire blue, that were deep. Almost deep enough to see into his soul but only the one that was meant for him would be able to see in to it. And then he was taller than me by a good foot and a half. He was built, a little rough around the edges and he was perfectly tan. There wasn't an inch of fat on him. He wasn't that built but he was perfect.

I was falling in love with him. I could hear him calling my name.

"Hermione, I can't wait to see what you can do. You'll probably be the greatest healer we have ever had."

Ohmygod, I'm turning into one of those freaks, but he's talking to me. . .

"Thanks Charlie. I'm sure you're already the world's best dragon trainer. We will work well together."

He smiled at me, "I'm sure we will."


End file.
